


closure

by stormfree



Series: old writing [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Young Justice (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Free to use, Love Triangles, Multi, Old Writing, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Streamer AU, Yikes, feel free to yoink these (w credit), from tumblr, hhhhh, prompts, tags will be updated as it goes, well i mean dva canonically streams so i Guess It Isn’t An Au????, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormfree/pseuds/stormfree
Summary: closure/ˈkləʊʒə/1. a sense of resolution or conclusion at the end of an artistic work.• a feeling that an emotional or traumatic experience has been resolved.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Dick Grayson/Reader, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Tim Drake/Reader
Series: old writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130657
Kudos: 10





	1. introduction

hello and welcome to closure: a compilation of wips i’ll never finish.

why am i posting these if they aren’t even finished? well, it’s a mix of no longer caring + wanting to be rid of these but also wanting these fic ideas to not go to waste, so if you read something you’re into here and want to continue it/do it your own way by repurposing it for another fandom, feel free to!

just make sure to tag/credit me because i really want see these ideas come to fruition in the hands of someone else :)) alternatively, you can just comment on the chapter in question to let me know you’re using it.

otherwise, thank you for giving this a chance and i hope you find what you were looking for when you clicked on this, or maybe even something you didn’t know you wanted :3

or not. maybe you’re just here to laugh at my old writing and that’s valid <33


	2. college/high school gency au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 6/1/19, last updated 16/2/19

popular!genji  
nerd!angela

• secret r/s tingz 🤪🤪✨✨  
• someone sees angie with genji  
• genji doesn’t want to announce their relationship to everyone bc his ego  
• angela gets sad and mad and breaks up with him  
• they both get sad  
• genji promise ring proposes in front of the entire campus

`i just wanted angst + secret dating + college au tbh  
i created a doc in jan 2019 but never actually started on it because ,,,, Life```


	3. another gency high school au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 6/12/18, last updated 20/12/19

• main r/s: gency  
• bg r/s: bunnyribbit & mchanzo  
• genji is a 16 y/o sophomore same as dva  
• mercy is an 17 y/o junior same as lúcio  
• hanzo is in college same as jesse???  
• teachers: gabriel, ana, jack, moira, torb, rein, sojourn????? 

• gamer nerds: genji, hana,, sombra later???  
• popular ppl: lúcio, mercy, ashe, baptiste, mccree  
• losers: junk, hog  
• jocks: tracer, zarya, brig, pharah  
• science math nerds???: mei, winston, sigma????  
• generally nice ppl??: zen, echo, orisa???? bastion???  
• emos???: widow, sym, hanzo (not rlly emos more like ,,, that group of people who sit around and judge other people)

\- why is tracer older than genji?? i don’t FUCKing know ????  
\- why isn’t doomfist here?? FUCK doomfist that’s why

**ch 1 : genji**

“Just ask her out, you numbskull.” 

Genji shoved Hana, eyes still fixed on the blonde beauty at a table a few feet away from him. The push wasn’t forceful, but was still hard enough for the Korean girl to exclaim in indignation. 

“Hey! Rude AF, considering I’m giving you some good advice.” 

He rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t advice.” 

“Uh, yes it was. I was telling you to just go up to her and ask her if she wants to hang out with you sometime or whatever.” 

“Correction: That wasn’t good advice.” 

She huffed, mumbling something under her breath. He ignored this, and continued staring at the object of his affections quietly read a book as her friends laughed and talked around her.

The few that populated the popular table were mostly boisterous, larger-than-life, and insanely attractive.

There was Jesse McCree, a senior who made girls and guys alike swoon at his feet.

There was Brigitte Lindholm, 

And in the centre of it all —

Angela Ziegler, his tutor, peer counselor and the smartest person he knew. Also his crush.

But could you really blame him? She was cute, funny, kind, smart, sweet, pretty… She was the whole package, in Genji’s opinion. 

His infatuation could also partly have to do with the fact that she was practically his saviour. After his father’s death and a falling out with his brother, his grades had plummeted and he started acting out. 

He was nearly expelled, but the school gave him a chance by setting him up with a tutor and counselor. Due to his hostility towards adult authority, they had to find a peer tutor/counselor, and who better to do the job than Angela Ziegler? 

Now, Genji was thanking his lucky stars that the school had assigned Angela to him. She _saved_ him. Bringing him out of that dark place wasn’t easy, but she had persevered on, never once faltering. 

Looking around, the cafeteria housed the stereotypical clique that populated the stereotypical high school —

There were the loners who stuck together because they hated the social hierarchy and judged people from afar: Amélie Lacroix and Satya Vaswani, both seniors. They were prickly and didn’t take to newcomers, which was probably why his brother had fit in so well with them.

Despite their closeness with Hanzo, Genji had never had a prolonged conversation with either of them, because according to Amélie, he was a “total loser geek”.

He disagreed, but oh well.

There were the stoners who stuck together because nobody wanted to be friends with them: Jamison Fawkes, sophomore, and Mako Rutledge, a senior. Jamison, nicknamed Junkrat due to a classroom pet incident, was the chattier of the two, and seemed like he was always on crack. Mako, for some unknown reason, chose to stick with him although he was generally more accepted in other circles than Jamie.

Genji had never spoken to either of them for any longer than a simple “hey, how’s it going?”

There were the jocks.

There was Lena Oxton, the enthusiastic junior with a charming British accent that made everyone like her. She was the star of the track team, and there were plenty of people vying to be with her, but she only had eyes for her girlfriend, Emily. 

From the few conversations that he had had with her, Genji could gather she was as cool and down-to-earth as she seemed.

`[insert other introductions here]```

` `The cafeteria was full with lots of different people, all of different sizes, colours, and shapes, but to him, Angela shone the brightest. ` `

` `Beside him, Hana groaned. “Oh my God, you’re such a dweeb.” ` `

` `He blinked, snapping back to reality. “What?” ` `

` `“The thing you just said.” ` `

` `“I don’t follow.” ` `

` `“That ‘even in a crowded room she still stands out to me’ shit. Genji, I get that you’re in love with her, but tone the cheese down. I’m trying to eat.” Hana imitated Genji in an inaccurately high voice. ` `

` `“Oh. That.” Cherry blossoms bloomed in Genji’s cheeks. “You heard that?”` `

` `“I wish I didn’t.” Hana picked up her juice box and sucked on the straw sullenly, staring off into the distance. ` `

` `The bell rang, effectively cutting off whatever retort that Genji had come up with. Hana picked up her lunch tray and stood, staring expectantly at Genji. “C’mon, I have Metalworking next and Mr. Lindholm is going to skin me alive if I’m late.”` `

` ` **ch 2: angela** ` `

` `“Has anyone ever told you that you have the prettiest eyes?” ` `

` `Angela looked up from her book. “Excuse me?” ` `

` `In front of her stood a guy who looked about her age, with wispy blonde hair that stuck up in tufts and sharp features. “You have the prettiest eyes,” He repeated, smiling tentatively. ` `

` `Angela blinked. “Thank you?” ` `

` `She wasn’t sure where he was going with this.` `

` `“Hey, so I was thinking, do you maybe want to go out after school sometime? On a date?” He asked, gazing hopefully at her. ` `

` `“Um, I’m sorry, do I know you?”` `

` `He looked slightly hurt. “Jamie. From Math.” ` `

` `She racked her brains. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie… until his name rang a bell. She snapped her fingers, looking up at him. “Oh, Jamison, right?” ` `

` `He nodded his head, hope back in his eyes. ` `

` `“I’m sorry, but I don’t know you that well, and honestly, I’m not interested in anything right now.” Angela smiled apologetically, hoping she’d let him down easily. ` `

` `Guilt grew like a knot in her stomach as he visibly deflated, mumbling an apology before rushing away. ` `

` `She looked down at her watch. Genji was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. Just as she was about to call him, someone exhaled sharply.` `

` `“That was harsh.” ` `

` `She looked up to see her student.` `

` `Also her crush, but that wasn’t important.` `

` `Genji was looking as good as ever. Short black hair that she wanted to run her fingers through framed his chiselled features, and through long lashes, she could see his dark irises. And his body… For a sixteen-year-old, he was pretty fit. Of course, he did do sports, so that was expected. ` `

` `Angela blushed.` `

` `Was it wrong to think of her student like this? They were only a year apart, but she still felt dirty. Besides, it wasn’t just his looks that made her heart flutter. He was so funny, and charming, and intelligent, and … totally unattainable. ` `

` `She feigned a scowl. “You’re late.”` `

` `“I was actually on time, but I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation with that guy. Angie, that was _brutal_.”` `

` `She dropped the scowl and put her face in her hands. “I know, I know,” She wailed. ` `

` `Genji just snickered. “It wasn’t even a friendzone. It was more like an acquaintancezone.”` `

` `She peeked at him through her fingers. “How much did you hear?” ` `

` `He grinned, smiling so devilishly it made her heart skip a beat in a good way. “Enough.” ` `

` `“Oh _mein gott_.” She covered her face with her hands again.` `

` `He patted her shoulder. “C’mon, I’m just teasing. You couldn’t have been nicer about rejecting him. Don’t feel bad.”` `

` `Angela slowly removed her hands from her face. “Okay,” She breathed. ` `

` `“Wait, just out of pure curiosity, what did you mean when you said you weren’t interested in anything right now?” There was a glint of something in Genji’s eyes that she couldn’t decipher. ` `

` `“Oh, I just… I’ve never dated before. I’m waiting for someone special to come along.” She shrugged. ` `

` `“Oh, and you haven’t met this special someone yet?”` `

` `_I have,_ she wanted to say. _But I can’t have him._` `

` `“No,” She lied.` `

` ` **ch 3: genji** ` `

` ` _She’s never been with anyone else before._ ` `

` `Genji kept repeating that in his head well after tuition, disbelief still swarming in his ears. Impossible. Angela Ziegler, all-around-nice-person, smart, and gorgeous, has never dated anyone? ` `

` `A voice (that sounded suspiciously like Hana’s) giggled in his head. _That means if you asked her out you’d be each other’s firsts,_ it said, all sing-songy. ` `

` `He could hardly focus during the session. Usually he would be able to concentrate enough to actually learn things, but not today. ` `

` `Today, he was too focussed on how he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo if he leaned in closer, or how her hoodie rode up on her stomach when she stretched, just enough so he could see the slightest sliver of milky, smooth skin. ` `

` `He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about her. She probably just thought of him as a little brother. She definitely didn’t like him in that way. There was no point pining after someone who didn’t like him back.` `

` ` `so as you can see i wrote 3ish chapters though they were unfinished + rlly short and eventually just ,,, stopped  
i remember feeling gross about this fic and i don’t know Why but i just did and this fic just added to the stack of unfinished wips in my mental graveyard (now made physical in this book!)` ` `


	4. medieval au - prince!hanzo shimada x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 9/9/18 last updated 4/4/19

**there’s canon divergence because timelines are weird and confuse me so sorry about that and also ik the shimada clan is supposed to be really bad and criminal but here it’s nice and peaceful and cool**

You wouldn’t call yourself pretty. Perhaps decent-looking after a good, hot bath and given untorn clothes, but in your day to day life, you usually had a layer of dirt covering your skin. 

You were fine with your appearance, though.There was no point trying to change your lifestyle choices just to - what? Impress someone, maybe? 

Heh. Who were you kidding? There was no one to look good for in your small village. You’d known the boys in your tight-knit community all your life. You didn’t see them as anything more than friends, and the feeling was mutual. 

Your village was one of many villages under the iron fist of Emperor Sojiro, and his sons Prince Hanzo and Prince Genji. Each village had a specific role they played in the kingdom, and yours was a mining village, like its neighbouring towns. Of course, there were still other professions available, but the majority of the village people worked in the huge mines right outside the town borderlines. 

You had followed in the footsteps of your family, who were coal miners, and so everyday you would trudge down to the edge of town with your pickaxe, take the minecart down to the very depths of the earth, and start mining as much coal as you could. 

You’d been in this business since the day you’d turned sixteen, and everyday, it was the same routine: wake up, go to work, go home, sleep, and do the whole thing all over again. _Lather, rinse, repeat._ The most interesting thing that had happened was that one of your fellow miners had gotten his foot stuck in the minecart tracks and had to stay there for ten hours till they got him out. 

You were breathing, yes, but it didn’t feel like living to you. You yearned for something more, for adventure, to live your life to the fullest - 

“Daydreaming again?” A voice said disapprovingly, drawing your attention to your left. 

There stood Ana Amari, your unofficial mentor of worldly knowledge, and your official boss. Ana had been all over the world, travelling from place to place for her profession, which had been something to do with the military. You couldn’t really recall what it was as she didn’t speak of it much, but it had brought her places. 

Eventually she had gotten tired of travelling and decided to put down roots here in a small village in the mostly peaceful Shimada Kingdom, where she worked as a supervisor for the miners, and was like a mother to everyone she had under her charge.

You knew she had a daughter who was your age and worked in the main castle as part of the Royal Guard, but other than that, Ana was sort of an enigma to you. She told you things about the world, but never really explained how she knew about them. 

You returned your attention to your current task. It had barely been two hours, and a layer of dust had already gathered on your face. 

“Perhaps,” you replied. 

You didn’t need to look at Ana to know that she was shaking her head. 

“Your idealism will get you in hot water one day, mark my words. You’ve placed the world on a pedestal, Y/N, and you should never overestimate humankind’s humanity.” 

You couldn’t argue with that. You had never stepped across your village’s borders, walked beyond the town lines. You were just a small girl living in a small world.

Little did you know that your world was about to get _a lot_ bigger.

* * *

It had started with the second prince, Genji, or more specifically, his dragon. 

You were just taking a short break from work on the outskirts of the town, just barely in its borders, too scared to go but too restless to be content. 

You had a special spot, right beneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree that bloomed all year round, and you would escape to that place when you were feeling overwhelmed or particular flighty. 

It was a normal day, nothing too interesting. You were just eating a seaweed rice cracker, your favourite, when something landed on your head and made a sound comparable to a cat’s purr.

Reaching up to grab hold of it, you pulled it down to inspect it, but as soon as you glanced at it, you realised it looked very similar to a Shimada dragon, albeit much smaller in size.

“Holy shit,” You whispered. Most people went their whole lives without even catching a glimpse of the famed spirit dragons, and yet here you sat, holding one. 

It sniffed, still purring, and snapped its jaws at your half-finished snacks, practically lunging at your other hand. It would’ve probably eaten it if you had a looser grip on it.

You tilted your head. It was actually pretty cute, how it twitched its tiny nose and sneezed, and how it tried to wiggle out of your grip to no avail. 

Wait. 

Where was its owner? 

“Soba,” A masculine voice called. “Soba, I’m sorry I ate the last cracker. Please come out.”

You tensed and shot to your feet, releasing the dragon and looking around you. Snorting, it flew behind you.

Not long after, a boy in his late teens crawled out of the thick bushes, wearing expensive-looking robes, though disheveled.

“Sorry, I seemed to have misplaced my beast - There you are!” 

`ah, the dark days when i was still into xreader  
i planned to do a sequel to this (genji x reader) but this never happened ,, so i just never did that either lmao  
thsi was meant to be a cinderella-esque kind of retelling btw`


	5. knight in shining robes - hanzo x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 4/1/19 last updated 17/6/19

**ch 1**

As you twirl the rose between your fingers, sharp thorns prick your fingers, making you wince slightly.

Your heart flutters at the thought of the person who bought it, before dropping as you snap back to reality.

He left you again.

As you stare at the club you’re currently outside of, you wonder why you let Genji drag you to this trashy place. Bright, multicoloured neon signs flicker erratically around the perimeter of the property, making your head spin. 

You shiver. The single shot you took twenty minutes ago wasn’t enough to keep you warm. Looking around, you realise that you have no idea where in Hanamura you are, or if you were even still in your hometown. 

All you want to do now was go home, take a nice, hot shower, and collapse in bed.

Going home by public transport isn’t an option. The last bus is already long gone by now. 

Few taxis are still on the streets at this hour. At the very least, there’s a thirty minutes wait before one might drive by. 

You glance back at the ominously opaque doors of the club. Who knows what kind of things Genji was up to inside the club?

Part of you is tempted to stroll back inside and try to find Genji so you could get a ride home, but the last time you’d tried that, you ended up walking in on him with two girls draped over him.

You spent the rest of that night walking home with red eyes and a stuffed nose.

You look down at the rose.

Trying your luck with the winding streets seemed to be the route that led to less heartache. 

Dropping the already wilting flower, you begin to walk away from the club, but stop when you hear a familiar voice call your name.

You perk up. “Hanzo?” 

Indeed, it is Genji’s brother, no doubt here not to enjoy himself, but to drag his younger sibling home. Hanzo is far too classy for places like this, anyway.

The built archer is wearing a coat over traditional clothing, which makes him stick out like a sore thumb here when compared to other scantily-clad clubbers. He also wears a frown on his face that makes him looks older than he really is.

“Y/N,” He says again. “Why are you here?” 

The words taste bitter on your tongue. “Genji asked me here.” 

“So where is he?”

You shrug, trying not to let it show how much this is affecting you. “I don’t know.”

He sighs, muttering “ _warugaki_ ” under his breath.

You can’t help but notice how the muscles in his neck flex.

A breeze picks up, and you’re reminded of how cold you are again. You shiver, pulling your clothes tighter around you. You had worn a decently short dress for Genji, in the hopes of him noticing you, but that was just another bad decision you regret now. 

Hanzo’s eyes narrow in concern. “Are you cold?”

You shake your head, but the goosebumps on your skin and the quivering of your body say otherwise.

He raises a thick eyebrow. “You’re shivering.” 

“...No, I’m not.”

Hanzo snorts before slipping off his large coat and slipping it on you. You protest that he’s going to be cold too, but he shakes his head. 

“You need it more than me,” He says simply, but with a tone of finality, and you know not to argue with him any longer.

With a hand pressed firmly against your waist (which you admit, doesn’t feel too bad), Hanzo guides you to a clan car, opens the door for you and gestures for you to get in.

You hesitate as you’re about to slide in, saying, “I thought you came to find Genji.” 

“I did. Get in the car.” 

Your brow furrows. “We’re not leaving until we get Genji,” You assert. 

The older Shimada just groans. “I’ll send one of the men after him, I promise. I just want to send you home first. It’s not safe for you here.” 

His eyes slide down your body so fast you think that you’re imagining it, before fixing you with a heated stare that makes you shiver again for an entirely different reason.

After a moment of tense silence, you oblige and slide onto the smooth leather of the car seat.

He follows suit, sliding in beside you, and in the darkness, you swear you see a half-smirk gracing Hanzo’s handsome features.

The ride home is silent, the only noise a mumble of chatter from the radio. 

More than a few times, you manage to sneak a few peeks at him when he’s not looking.

Hanzo Shimada is attractive, no doubt there. His chiseled features, coupled with a strong jawline and a god-like physique has sent more than a few girls that you knew swooning over him. 

However, he has never reciprocated feelings towards any hopeful woman. The older sibling keeps his emotion to himself, never once not being in control in all the years that you’ve known him.

You really admire that about him. It’s one of the myriad things that set him and Genji apart. He’s more strong and stoic, while Genji is more lively and mischievous. While Hanzo keeps his heart locked safely away, Genji is well-versed in the art of playing with others’.

Streetlights glare as the car zooms past. Most of the apartment houses you see are dark and unlit, including yours. 

Hanzo gets out first and helps you open the door, to which you reply with a polite thank you. As you fish out your keys and start to unlock your door, you pause and turn, facing Hanzo.

“I just really want to thank you for sending me back,” You start, but he holds up a hand, effectively cutting you off.

“You don’t need to thank me. You are like a…” He hesitates. “...sister to me.” 

_Like a sister to me._

You try to smile back, but it comes out forced and unnatural. “Good night,” You say, and slip into your house, shutting the door behind you.

You change into something more comfortable and flop on your bed, raking your fingers through your hair. What was wrong with you?

You liked Genji. You knew you liked Genji.

_Do you? _A voice in your head snarked.__

__What was it with you caring that Hanzo thought of you as a sister?_ _

___It wasn’t wrong of him,_ the same voice spoke again. _ _

__“Ugh,” You groan, rolling over._ _

__You switch off the light and try your best to fall asleep, but your dreams are plagued with two pairs of eyes belonging to a certain duo of brothers._ _

__ch 2_ _

__The Shimada Castle is a still a sight to behold every time you see it, despite being a very familiar one._ _

__After the death of your parents, it has become like a second home to you._ _

__You’re surprised that Sojiro still allows you in, but given his fondness for you when you were younger, you suppose he believes that you could be a good influence on Genji._ _

__Unfortunately, it seems like he’s the one negatively influencing you._ _

__` this was just meant to be a whole lot of angst w reader being in love w genji and eventually falling for hanzo but THEN genji would miss her and hhh idk i never rlly had much of a plan for this besides being caught between the shimada bros 😔😔` _ _


	6. gency shifter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 6/12/18 last updated 26/6/19

genji : white tiger / wolf / dragon  
mercy : dove?? swan?? vermillion bird??  
dva: bunny  
lúcio: frog  
hanzo: wolf / wt / dragons  
mccree: coyote 

hurt/comfort, protection 

modern shifter au 

gency, bunnyribbit, mchanzo

everyone shifts at a certain age, there are exceptions . modern as in present day

parts: 1 shot?? 5 - 10 chapters?? 

-

ch 1

The world of shifters was a dangerous one. Unsavoury people hid behind every corner, ready to pounce if they had the chance to. Shifter magic and technology blended together in a perfect mix of medieval and modern, making up the world that Angela lived in.

Angela was a swan, with big, beautiful white wings that had a full wingspan of several metres.

`i just saw this really cute fanart of wolf!genji protecting rabbit!mercy and went Okay What If???? 👀👀👀`


	7. spitfire soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 4/7/19 last updated 27/7/19

• wally and artemis are soulmates  
• soulmark!au  
• artemis rejects the bond/pretends she doesn’t know because her parents were soulmates but it ended badly  
• grew up together, normal!au (i.e. not superheroes)  
• dad comes back?? roy maybe?? for more DramaTM

* * *

Wally can’t remember the last time he was so nervous. 

Sure, he was nervous when he’d taken his chemistry finals. 

He was nervous when he had to show his mom his literature results. (Seriously, that class was useless.)

But here? Now? 

He’s _terrified._

His palms are clammy and sticky, and he’s sweating. 

Sweating.

You see, Wally West doesn’t sweat. 

Not even after a track meet. Not even during a test. Not even after he spent an hour at the gym. 

Alright, fine, he does sweat sometimes. But at the most he breaks a sweat. He isn’t the type to perspire heavily. 

But apparently, when standing in front of Artemis Crock, he sweats buckets. 

Tension is pouring off of him in waves, and he’s seventy-percent sure Artemis can feel it too. 

The silence between them is thick, and all Wally wants to do is shatter it. This all feels alien to him, really.

Having Artemis in front of him and not slinging an easy arm around her shoulder, ribbing on something stupid she did in second period feels weird.

Seeing her and not breaking into a massive, shit-eating grin feels weird.

Not being her friend feels weird.

All this distance makes his head hurt. He misses her. But he can’t say that, can he? 

_This blows,_ he can’t help thinking. 

Soulmate marks were supposed to be a good thing.

* * *

Soulmates. 

Wally remembers being small and dreaming of the day he’d meet The One. The person destined to be his. The person who he’d just click with. 

Soulmate marks appear the second soulmates kiss, as a sort of extra confirmation that two people (or more, in ultra-rare cases) were meant to be.

Wally was, and still is, a firm believer in the idea of soulmates. Having someone out there who’s made to be with him sort of comforted him, that no matter what, someone would love him and accept him for who he was.

After all, there aren’t any mistakes in soulmate matching. 

It just didn’t happen. 

So Wally tried his best over his adolescent years to kiss anyone he thought was “Soulmate Material”. 

Or just whoever let him.

And he’d definitely thought, more than once while kissing someone, that they’d been The One.

And been disappointedly surprised after breaking away.

It’d become routine to kiss someone, break away after two seconds, and frantically check his pale, freckled wrists.

He’d become accustomed to seeing bare skin and downturned lips.

Even after kissing people like Megan Morse and Dick Grayson. People he totally thought were his soulmates.

But even after disappointment and disappointment again, he still held his head high and never lost faith. Soulmates always found a way.

Little did he know that what he’d been looking for had been right next to him (giving him a noogie) this entire time.

* * *

The first time he met Artemis Crock, he’d thought she was a _total bitch_.

Well, they were five, so he thought she was a total butthead.

He remembered her coming to school every day with her long, golden hair in a ponytail and carrying her Wonder Woman school bag. 

At first glance, Wally thought Artemis was the coolest person he’d ever seen, with her sharp tongue and bright eyes.

Then she turned that piercing glare and snarky remarks on him, and suddenly she didn’t seem so cool anymore. Every time he talked, those dark eyes would bore into him, and he couldn’t decide why it made his stomach churn the way it did.

It took two years for them to act civil in front of each other, mostly thanks to the fact that they had mutual friends, and two more to actually become friends.

Now they were well into their teens, Artemis being sixteen and Wally seventeen, and it was pretty safe to say that they’d grown closer than either of them would ever had imagined when they were younger. 

They’d spend most waking hours together, just hanging out and slipping into the easy sort of banter they’d always had.

From an outsider’s point of view, it was safe to assume that the two of them were actually having a serious argument whenever they started their back-and-forth.

But Wally knew better. 

The lingering stare he felt sometimes after Artemis kills the conversation with a scoff and a “Whatever, dork,” isn’t annoyed, much less a hateful glare. 

It’s a wistful gaze. Pining. 

He knew it all along. Since the first time it happened, and he’d made the mistake of looking back into her dark eyes. 

She’d looked away immediately and ignored him for the rest of the day.

He wasn’t stupid enough to acknowledge it, or even think too much about it.

Even though it made his heart race and face burn, and made him want to sprint as fast as he could. 

He couldn’t. Because they were friends. 

Just friends. Nothing more.

No matter how much he wanted it. No matter how much he was sure she wanted it.

`so i wrote this in the height of my young justice obsession ,, which unfortunately didn’t last long enough for me to finish this`


	8. jason todd x reader tumblr songfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 30/3/18 last updated 28/4/18  
> created 22/4/18 last updated 14/5/18
> 
> tbh i was debating on whether i should publish these because ,,, holy fuck these are Old and Bad  
> but hey one of the reasons i did this was to be proud of my improvement so uh here take these cringe unfinished song fics <3

**Outlaws  
Pairing: Jason Todd x Reader  
Song: Outlaws - Alessia Cara**

_Run  
Run like the devil’s behind us  
Run to where no one can find us  
Be the accomplice to the crime _

You grin as you stuck your gun back in its holster, running as fast as you can beside Jason. You glance back to see about 10 of Black Mask’s goons giving chase. You groan. “Shit.” 

Jason whips his head back to see. “Nothing we can’t handle.” 

You roll your eyes. “Right, like you didn’t nearly get killed the last time we encountered Black Mask’s men.” 

“It was one tiny cut! It was nothing!” 

“Oh, sure, one tiny cut that made you pass out from the blood loss. It was totally nothing.”

Jason huffs, about to retort, before he spots one of the guys catching up to you, and shouts, “Y/N, look out!” 

You barely manage to dodge a bullet shot at you, and in one fluid motion, spin on your heels while drawing your twin daggers. Jason grips his two guns in his hand, providing cover for you while you engage in combat. 

Your attacker throws a punch at you that you easily sidestep, while he just stumbles forward, off-balance. Using this as an opening, you stab his side, and in pain, he drops his gun and falls on his knees. You kick the weapon away from him, pull out the dagger and attack another goon with it.

Meanwhile, Jason takes out most of the other henchmen, around the same time as you finish off your opponent. One last goon remains, and smartly, he decides to bolt. 

_Oh, baby, run  
Run ‘cause we’re guilty as sin  
Run, ‘cause we know we won’t win  
We know together, we kill time _

Dead bodies litter the ground. 

You stare at your work. “Another day, another bunch of dead guys. And you didn’t even gain a fatal injury this time!” 

You smile up at the masked man, who you bet is scowling behind his helmet. “Let’s go.” 

_And you’ll never face the judge without me  
You’ll never battle the gavel alone  
And if they lock us away then I’ll be still here  
Proudly waiting to kill more time  
With you_

You could see it in his eyes. Bruce clearly didn’t approve of Jason’s - your methods. 

“You know very well what the rule is.” 

“You and your stupid rule.” Jason spits. “Just leave us alone. We are cleaning up the streets. We are doing the work that you don’t want to do.” 

Bruce clenches his fist. “You and Y/N need to stop.” 

You scoff. “What makes you think we will? Just because it clashes against your own moral compass?” 

-

**Out Of My Head - Jason Todd x Reader  
Song: Out Of My Head - Loote  
Warnings: alcohol,   
Note: Listening to the song while reading this is recommended, and i love this song so much sijdjdks so i was decided whether to write this as a tim fic, or a jason fic, and well… here we are**

_I am the queen of overthinking  
That’s why I’m always drinking  
Some things you get me out of my head, out of my head   
Tonight I’m tryna make bad choices  
So I can drown these voices  
Wish I could get them out of my head, out of my head_

You slam down your shot glass, and proceed to pour yourself another drink. Yep, you definitely screwed up your job interview. You could tell the interviewer really really didnt like you. Maybe it was your hair. Maybe it was your laugh. Maybe you didn’t elaborate on your reasons for that job enough. Maybe she was suspicious of your “previous job”. 

Well, current, night job as a vigilante. Was she onto you? Did she know? Maybe your body language gave it away. What if she doesn’t hire you? Or what if she does? What if she hires you and then blackmails you? 

You bury your head in your hands. 

“More vodka would fix this,” you mutter, sighing as you pop a bottle open. “Alcohol, my saviour and only friend.” 

“I’m hurt, really. I thought I was your saviour and only friend.” 

You look to your left to see a smirking Jason, who slips into the chair next to you. In the dark room, the only source of light, the lamp hanging above, glows dimly, illuminating your boyfriend’s handsome face. 

“Eh, alcohol’s better.” You take another shot, grimacing as the vodka goes down your throat. You look at Jason to see him pouting. 

“Oh, sorry. Here.” You pour another glass and offer it to him. His eyes brighten. “Finally,” He complains, and downs it. He pours another, and the two of you sit in comfortable silence. 

“So, what’s the situation you’re freaking out about today?”

_I’m sorry  
I don’t talk then I talk too much   
But you get me  
Baby you get me out  
When I don’t wanna leave my house   
You get me out of my head  
When I don’t wanna leave my bed  
You get me out of my head   
So lemme get in your _

You hesitate. “I don’t want to burden you with my worries.

He gives you a look. “Babe, I’ve burdened you with my own problems for 

`HHHHH THAT “dead bodies litter the ground” THOUGH ,,, 2018 ME WAS WILDING  
damn i kinda miss tumblr  
i don’t rlly have anything to say other than ,, Damn Bitch You Wrote Like This?`


	9. miscellaneous tumblr oneshots (batboys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 3/6/18 last updated 3/7/18  
> created 22/4/18 last updated 28/1/19
> 
> another batch of Yike Fics!

****

**Voices - Dick Grayson x Superpowered!Reader  
Excerpt: “you didn’t dare to speak. you were afraid your voice would break, revealing your emotions.”  
Warnings: angst, cheating  
Note: i don’t know why when i write about cheating, it’s about dick jsjdjdks i’m sorry in advance**

All your life, your voice had been your most powerful weapon. Strong and unwavering, it never showed emotion unless you wanted it to. You rarely got sore throats or lost your voice, but when you did, you hated every second of it. 

In a way, your voice was the only thing that made you extraordinary. It was how you communicated with people, with animals, with plants, even with inanimate objects. Having this power, you decided to use it for good. 

Becoming a superhero (more a vigilante, honestly) was the best decision of your life. Meeting others just like you, with powers, made you feel less alone in this world where you had to hide your true self. 

Other than having more friends you could relate to and hang out with, you also met one person that would change your life - Dick Grayson. 

Whether he changed your life for the better or not is unclear.

*** 

If a regular person who hasn’t heard of the superhero Chatterbox walks by, they would probably call the mental hospital to report an escaped patient.

You sit in the shade, leaning against the tree as you spill your troubles to the park bench beside you. Their replies to you are short and full of agony after years of 

* * *

****

**Relax - Tim Drake x Reader  
Summary: Tim seems pretty stressed after a long day’s hard work, and he’s still working now. Sometimes to get him to relax and get off his computer, you have to resort to … unorthodox methods.  
Warnings: s m u t bc the world lacks tim smut and i’m going to do my part  
also bc i thought of this and was like yesss bitch let’s go**

Tim was a workaholic. It wasn’t a secret that he tried to hide. It was just how he was. Before you two had gotten together, he’d even warned you about his abnormal sleeping schedule and caffeine intake. (Which obviously hadn’t deterred you even a little bit.)

Whether it be dealing with the business matters of Wayne Enterprises, or patrolling the grimy streets of Gotham, he put his heart into his work. You loved him, and his work was part of him, so you just accepted it as what it was.

Today was an especially bad day. The luggages under Tim’s eyes reflected just how much sleep he’d gotten the night before, and his fidgeting showed how much coffee he’d been drinking.

As far as you knew, he’d had a lengthy but important meeting with one of WE’s partners, judging from the stack on his desk, brought home at least an hour’s worth of paperwork to do.

You’d managed to get Dick and Cass to help with tonight’s patrol, which was the only way you knew how to lessen his workload. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Gotham crime tonight.

When you told him this, Tim barely even looked up, muttering a “thanks, babe” before concentrating on his work again, eyebrows furrowing together as he squinted at the screen, then down at the paperwork, mumbling something incoherent.

You felt helpless. There was really nothing you could do.

Could you?

An idea struck you, sending a jolt of heat right between your thighs the more you thought about it. It was possible, but how would Tim take it?

Well, it was worth a shot.

You swallowed nervously. 

` jfc it’s physically painful reading these hhhhhh i might rewrite these one day just to be okay wity these existing`


	10. you are my sunshine - gency au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 15/2/19 last updated 6/11/19

• au where angela can heal through singing  
• gency becomes friends when they’re teenagers  
• she saves genji when he nearly dies with the you are my sunshine song and heals him  
• yakuza people get Angy and kill her  
• genji is Broken  
• sings the same song over her dead body ✨✨

* * *

The first time Genji saw Angela was when he was 16. 

He was with some friends, walking to the arcade when he caught a glimpse of the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen looking very, very lost. With exotic blonde hair and striking blue eyes, she was nothing like the typical woman he bedded.

He wanted to get to know more about her. 

Breaking away from his friends, he approached her slowly. 

“Hey,” He said. The girl blinked and looked at him. 

Up close, she was even more stunning, with a defined jawline, luscious lips, and a slim body that was curvy in all the right places.

“Oh, hello,” She replied. “Can I help you?” 

Her voice was like gentle music to his ears, leaving him hanging on every word. (Of course, he didn’t show it.)

Genji smiled charmingly and shook his head. “Actually, I was going to ask if _you_ needed help. You looked rather lost, and I’m assuming you’re not from around here?” 

Looking down at a map he hadn’t even realised she’d been holding, she spoke absentmindedly, “Yes, I am actually-” she sighed, “pretty lost. It would be splendid if you’d be willing to help me.” 

“Who wouldn’t want to help a beautiful girl like you?” Genji tried, shooting his shot. 

She blinked. 

After two seconds of silence, Genji shook off the silent rejection. “So where do you wish to go?” He asked, unfazed by her lack of response.

“I’m supposed to be at the new medical school in downtown, I think.”

Ah, so she was as smart as she was beautiful.

“Follow me.” He gave her a dazzling smile, holding out his hand for her to take.

After a moment of wary hesitation, she took his hand and let him guide her through the crowded streets. 

Genji smiled. Her hand was small and soft in his bigger, tougher hand. It felt like the perfect fit.

Shooting his friends an apologetic look he didn’t really mean, he whisked her away.

`hhhhhhh this plot is Really Bad Huh`


	11. Five Times Genji Shimada Was Slightly Inconvenienced And Made A Fuss About It - gency au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 27/5/19 last updated 7/12/19

• rich boy genji/poor angela  
• modern/present day au  
• angie is shy to reciprocate  
• genji is just ,,, Young Genji U Know

1\. 

The first time he was slightly inconvenienced, he was standing in the rain.

He hated this. 

This sense of drenchedness, this damp upon his skin. 

But he had to prove a point.

He looked down at his clothes, designer (of course, what else?) but very wet, and sighed.

Life was not going well for Genji Shimada. Well, it wasn’t exactly bad, but it was still the worst it had ever been. 

Hanzo had thrown one of his fits at Genji - and no matter what their father said, it was _not_ Genji’s fault this time - and left him on the road in the pouring rain. Something about defiance to their elders, his irresponsibility, blah blah blah. 

Ugh, all that family business stuff was _so boring._ He was young, only seventeen. There was no way he was going to spend his youth fussing about his future and that of the business. 

Spending money, he decided as he stood in the rain, and girls were way more fun than stock markets and spreadsheets.

Hanzo was going to feel guilty and come back for him, he was sure of it. He couldn’t just leave his younger brother here and forget about it. 

Could he? 

Genji was left to ponder about the existence of his brother’s conscience as he stubbornly stayed exactly where they had left him. 

He was going to show Hanzo that a little rain - no matter how uncomfortable it was - was not going to sway him into obeying. No one was in charge of him. 

He could and would do whatever he wanted. 

After all, who would stop him - 

“Ah!” 

A smaller body knocked into him, causing him to stumble a bit. Instinctively, he grabbed their arms, steadying the both of them. 

And he found himself staring into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. 

After a nanosecond of gazing wide-eyed at each other, the girl pulled away, a blush dusting her fair cheeks. Genji let go of her arms half-reluctantly, using this time to take all of her in. 

He guessed she was around his age, but she was maybe a few inches shorter. Short, damp blonde locks framed her incredibly-symmetrical face, highlighting the paleness of her skin. Water dripped down her hair, her head soaking wet. His eyes travelled down the length of her body unashamedly, to which she bristled at. 

She was really hot even while drenched, he couldn’t lie.

“Sorry about that,” She spoke briskly, eyes darting around like she was trying to evaluate possible escape routes. 

Lazily, he offered her a relaxed “don’t worry about it” and asked, trying to hide his eagerness, “Does the pretty lady have a name?” 

After a second of silence, she offered him a tense smile, hesitating. “It’s… Angela.” 

“Fitting name for someone of such angelic beauty,” Genji drawled with a wink, eyes fixed on her like a predator stalking its prey.

There was another moment of silence, in which all that could be heard was the pattering of rain on the concrete pavement and the drip of water onto their skin and clothes. 

Her smile gradually became tighter.

“Uh, thank you, but I really must get going, my mom’s expecting me home soon, so…” Angela trailed off, and in Genji’s stunned silence, took the chance to sidestep him and brisk-walk away.

Genji frowned. That line usually worked. And it was even personalised this time.

Hmm. 

She left him staring after her in the pouring rain, him feeling rather bemused and wistful. Water dripped from his eyelashes as he squinted at her fading figure.

She didn’t look back once, and all that was on Genji’s mind was how soft her skin had felt.

* * *

2.

As astute as Jesse McCree was, sometimes Genji couldn’t help but doubt the detective. 

He had allegedly managed to track Angela down to a dingy, run-down apartment block that practically screamed contagion. Genji wrinkled his nose as he looked around, not wanting to have anything to do with this place.

But the file that Jesse had gave him said that this was her last recorded place of residence.

It also said that she was living alone, with both her parents dead, and with no other relatives. 

Genji distinctly remembered her saying her mother was waiting for her at home. 

Damn. Had he made her feel _that_ uncomfortable? 

In hindsight, now that he thought about it, he had been kind of overbearing and creepy. 

Well, that was why he was here, wasn’t it? To apologise about being weird? 

Oddly enough, it wasn’t. 

Throughout the past few years of trying to score dates with girls, Genji had used the line “Damn, girl, you must be tired, because you’ve been running through my mind all day” quite a few times, but this was the only time he could say that he was speaking the truth.

She was just another pretty girl. Nothing special about her, but for some reason, _he just couldn’t stop thinking about her._

Rationally speaking, it was probably just the mystery of her. Who was this girl? 

He probably just wanted the thrill of the chase. Once he’d caught her, she’d just be another fling. No big deal.

All he had to do now was get her. 

Right. 

Restraining himself from instinctively retching from the smell, he took the lift up to apartment #3945.

**[insert encounter here]**

And for the second time since meeting her, Genji watched, speechless as Angela walked away.

` i just wanted some rich boy!genji having to learn to be a normal person tbh`


	12. nepal gency au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 20/11/19 last updated 20/11/19

• mercy goes to nepal to “find genji” kind of before everything happens ie recall, mondatta death, etc  
• goes because of all the guilt weighing her down  
• heavy canon divergence:  
\- she didn’t build genji other suit  
\- she “made” gabriel instead of moira  
\- genji doesn’t write to her, she thinks that they’re both dead

* * *

The air is cold and stale. Her cup of water sits untouched beside her. 

Sitting cross-legged on a frayed cushion, Angela Ziegler waits. 

The walls around her mostly consist of stone, with glass windows installed in the wall opposite her. Pillars tower over her, supporting the ceiling. Flags hang from the ceiling, the tassels attached to them swaying in the breeze. Above, a bronze chandelier of some sort is hung.

This place is beautiful; all earthy browns and reds, divine yellows and golds. The sense of peace that lingers in the air, even outside the main temple, is enough to keep Angela’s feelings at bay. 

It was a long way up, from the village and the shrine. Whether the journey was worth it still remains to be seen. 

`i think i came up with this when i dream about it and decided to write it down  
basically this whole fic was about how angela gets to see genji go through his healing process and angela gets through her own problems too (her guilt, paranoia, etc) i might actually rewrite/continue this own day tho ,, kinda wanna write about how people grow and heal from trauma`


	13. bunnyribbit college au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 20/5/19 last updated 8/11/19

what happens when a video game addict meets a music junkie? more than you would expect. 

• academy!dva x young lucio  
• hana has a crush on lúcio, the two eventually get to talking and become slow friends  
• friends to lovers uwu  
• lucio records dva and remixes her voice  
• she’s his muse :3  
• dva talks about him on stream a lot  
• they meet at an internet cafe  
• he’s a music major  
• she’s still studying (majoring in mechanical engineering, minoring in computer science)  
• 19 - 26 age diff? ???? Maybe Not  
• lucio watches old vod of her on stream talking about him bc she plays his music and boosts his attention and ppl comment “here from dva stream” hhhhhhh

**chapter 1:**

The Overwatch Internet Café is sort of a relic compared to the newer, more modern computer coffee shops that seems to be popping up all over the place, but it somehow feels like home to many of its regulars.

With pictures of smiling people of different races, genders, and shapes hanging on walls painted grey, furniture a warm orange, and bean bag chairs in an assortment of colours, cozy, warm feelings lend homeliness to the simple café. 

Despite it being an internet café, many also find comfort in just sitting down and kicking back with their personal smartphones or laptops, along with a cup of coffee or two. 

Hana can’t place her finger on exactly why she sits down at this table every week just to order a small latte and spend most of her time staring at her computer, but it was probably because the café itself gives her this strangest feeling of déjà vu. 

Or maybe it’s just the fast WiFi.

But definitely, it has absolutely nothing to do with the cute guy with the dreads who comes in every day at around two in the afternoon. Nothing to do with the touch they once shared when he dropped a napkin and she picked it up. Nothing to do with how she can hear the pounding bass from his headphones whenever he starts tapping his fingers to the beat.

She doesn’t see him every time she comes to the café, but she sees him enough to have figured out his schedule.

In her head, she calls him _gaeguli sonyeon (frog boy)_ , because she happened to notice he had a special liking for frogs. Frog shirts, frog stickers on his laptop… Even his headset was amphibian-themed.

She supposes she can’t judge, considering her own obsession with pink cartoon bunnies. 

She takes a sip from her coffee, eyes straying to the four small numbers displayed clearly on her computer screen.

 _He should be coming any minute now_ , She thinks, and immediately chastises herself for thinking that.

She doesn't have time for small little infatuations, not with her schoolwork and her streaming, and she isn’t sure if this was entirely healthy either.

Okay, she’s just going to ignore him from now on. She has work she needs to catch up on. 

Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes, trying to compose herself. If he comes in, he comes in. Nothing for her to obsess about. 

(Even though she totally does every single time he comes in.)

Exhaling, she opens her eyes, and tries her best to focus on her prototype design for her Robotics class. She’s trying to build some kind of hoverbike, but she isn’t exactly sure how to —

The bell hanging on the door rings, and Hana’s eyes immediately shoot up, locking gazes with _him_.

Today, he’s wearing a bright green tank top (with a frog on it, of course) that shows off his toned arms - and holy shit, is that a tattoo? - and light grey sweatpants that accentuates his lean figure. His dreads are tied up in a ponytail, swinging lazily as he moves.

And his eyes? 

Hana vaguely remembers Yuna telling her something about the ancient Greeks praising some goddess with the phrase “ox-eyed”, and though it sounds kind of insulting, it was actually a compliment, meaning that she had large, beautiful brown eyes. 

That was the first thing that came to mind when she thinks about them.

His eyes are like molten chocolate, and every time she looks into them, she can’t help but drown.

He stares right back at her.

After a few nanoseconds, it starts to get kind of awkward, but neither looks away.

Hana panics internally, mentally flailing her arms around. _Shit, shit, shit! What do I say?_

“Uh, I like your arms.” She blurts. _Oh, God, that’s so creepy. Way to go, Hana._ “I mean, I like your shirt.” 

He blinks, and they break eye contact. “Oh. Uh, thanks.”

His voice is mellow, smooth, and just generally nice to hear, with a slight accent she can’t really place. 

Hana fixes her gaze on the “M” on her keyboard, inwardly chanting the phrase “kill me now” over and over. 

“Well, I like your shirt too.” 

Hana’s head snaps up at the sound of his voice, cheeks reddening. 

To her very pleasant surprise, she can see a hint of blush on his face.

She looks down at her own worn-out _GGEZ_ shirt and smiles shyly. “Thank you,” she murmurs, and he smiles back shyly and goes to order. 

As she tries to process what just happened, all that she’s thinking is _“holy shit”_ over and over again as she chants it like a mantra in her head. 

If she has to pick three words to describe her current mood, they’d probably be “shook as fuck”. 

Hana lets herself soak in shock and pleasant surprise for a little while longer before shaking it off and trying her best to focus again. 

_Alright, where was I?_ Hana pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth in concentration, gnawing slightly on it as she shifts her attention to the computer screen, clicking open her notes for the Robotics assignment. Right, her prototype for the hoverbike. 

Huh. 

Hana rests her head on her hand as she stones, eyes on the bright monitor but mind somewhere else.

She’s going to have to find some kind of carbon fibre to use to build the outer plating and the frame — hey, maybe she could ask Dae-hyun about it? 

Pushing some hair out of her face, she

` i might actually finish this one day if i ever get around to it because damn bunnyribbit is so cute and so underrated hhh i actually really liked this idea and jsjdkd MAYBE I DONT KNOW`  
if i do do it tho it’ll probably be like ,,,, 10 chapters?? ish?? could just be a 10k word oneshot idk  
ofc rn it’s not a priority, what with me still in bnha Hell 


	14. unless i stuck by you - gency coffeeshop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 24/4/19 last updated 17/6/20  
> this one has the most chance of me actually finishing it and posting lol

“Oh no, oh no... Amélie, come here!” Angela gestured wildly at her.

The tall, slender woman walked over to her and peered at the single hundred-dollar note that the blonde was holding in her hands like it was radioactive. 

“What is it, _cherié_?”

Angela stared at Amélie with wide, panicked eyes, looking like the world was going to end.

“This really hot guy just tipped me like 2000% for just making him his coffee!” 

A pause.

“Wow, don’t you just hate when that happens?” Amélie deadpanned, rolling her eyes at Angela and turning to walk away.

Angela grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. “I’m serious! What should I do?” 

“You don’t have to do anything, Angela. Relax.” She tugged at her grip on her wrist. “And let go, Gérard will be here any moment now.” 

The blonde raised a suspicious eyebrow and let go, stepping back with her arms akimbo. “Who’s Gérard?” 

Pink coloured Amélie’s porcelain complexion. “No one. I misspoke. Forget I said anything.”

Angela gasped, mischief glimmering in her baby blue eyes as she held her hand up to her mouth in an exaggerated fashion. “You have a _crush_! 

And in a flash, Amélie had her cornered, towering over her with a glare. “Shut up, Ziegler. You’re the one with the sugar daddy.” 

“He is not my sugar daddy, I don’t even know his name!” Angela protested, cheeks heated.

The other woman scoffed, a smirk on her face as she turned, heading towards the front counter. “Sure.” 

She paused before opening the door to the front of the café. “Speak of this to anyone, and I will kill you in your sleep.” The Frenchwoman smiled. “See you in ten, _cherié_.”

And with that very dramatic exit, Angela was alone in the back room. 

Sighing, she glanced back down at the hundred-dollar bill she still clutched tightly in her hand. There was no way she could accept this. 

He must’ve made a mistake, giving her so much. Yes, that was it. He accidentally gave her the exact amount for a coffee, and then a hundred bucks. Totally. 

She could practically hear Amélie whisper a single word in amusement: _Denial._

* * *

As a tall, dark-haired man with a moustache left the café, Amélie elbowed Angela sharply in the stomach, ignoring her yelp of pain. “Stop being so obvious. I told you about it in confidence.” 

“I was not!” 

She gave her a withering look, and Angela dropped the subject. 

“So…” Amélie grabbed a chilled vanilla smoothie and took a refined sip. “How’s it going with you and your sugar daddy?” 

“I’m pretty sure he’s younger than me, you know.” 

“Does not mean he can’t be your sugar daddy.”

Angela tried to rebut that, but found that she couldn’t.

After a long slurp from her drink, Amélie added, “I don’t think you’ve told me what happened with him yet, hmm?”

Angela rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because you were too busy making fun of me for having some rich guy as a suitor.” 

“As a suitor? Does anyone even use that term anymore?” 

“Do you want me to elaborate or not?” 

“Please, by all means.” She gestured. “Proceed.”

“Well, just this morning, I was working the front counter when this gentleman gets in my line and says —“

* * *

“One large chocolate chip frappuccino with whipped cream, extra ice.”

Angela blinked. She couldn’t even see what he looked like. due to the fact that he was staring at his phone while half-drowning in a dark green hoodie. 

He wasn’t one of the regulars that frequent this small coffee shop, that’s for sure.

He rattled his order off with conciseness and clarity, which Angela appreciated. Of course, she wouldn’t complain if the customer was friendly and polite, but at the end of the day she’s trying to do her job, and short orders are always nice to get. 

Amélie would wholeheartedly agree with her. They were two peas in a pod — and didn’t understand people like Lena, their other coworker, who much preferred customers who took the time to greet her and politely state their order, maybe even talk a bit about their day, whereas the other two couldn’t care less about most of the customers they served.

And some, like this particular gentleman over here, evidently felt the same way towards the baristas that served them. 

“Okay, anything else?” 

“Nope,” He said, popping the ‘p’. 

He still hadn’t taken a single glance up at her, which she didn’t mind. She found that the less eye contact that took place, the better. 

She busied herself with making his drink; just going through the motions of brewing the coffee, adding the ice and add-ons, and capping the drink.

Lather, rinse, repeat. 

Although this was just a part-time job to help her shoulder the burden of her school fees and she only worked every weekend, she already had her work down pat. 

Her work life was a piece of cake. 

(Same couldn’t be said about her schoolwork sometimes, but uh, she didn’t want to talk about that.)

“There you go.” She set the plastic cup on the counter and punched some numbers into the cashier. “That will be $7.20.”

Hearing this, the gentleman — okay, honestly, he really didn’t seem like a gentleman so instead she used ‘young man’— the young man took out his wallet and _finally_ looked up. 

Chocolate brown eyes locked with hers, and suddenly she forgot how to breathe.

 _Verdammt._ Of course he had to be the most attractive man Angela’s ever seen.

He had the chiseled, defined features of a prince, with a jaw sharper than a blade, a strong nose, dark almond eyes, and lips that looked surprisingly soft. Jet black hair was slicked back in spikes on his head, glossy and dark. A hint of a tattoo peeked out from under his hoodie.

Thick eyebrows were raised in an expression of surprise as he held Angela’s gaze.

“Hi,” He said, looking a bit dazed.

Angela couldn’t blame him; after all, she felt the same way. But she wasn’t exactly sure why he was shocked. Maybe he just wasn’t expecting her to look like that?

Whether that was a good thing or bad, Angela couldn’t discern.

“Hello,” She responded, feeling equally as dazed.

She felt his gaze sweep over her face and dip down to her upper body. 

Blush involuntarily coloured her cheeks, and to hide her shyness, she pushed his drink a bit closer to him. “Sir, that will be $7.20,” she repeated, trying to get this over with so she could ogle him from a distance instead of having him right in front of her, staring at her too.

He blinked.

Angela waited.

“Oh, right.” He shook himself out of his daze and pulled out an expensive-looking wallet hastily, looking like he had just remembered something urgent.

He managed to fumble out a few notes and coins, placed them on the counter, and grabbed his drink. Before he turned to leave, he locked eyes with Angela once again. 

“Really sorry, but I gotta go. I’ll see you around —” he leaned in to take a glance at the name tag on her shirt — “Angela.” 

With a charming smile and a wink, he was off, pushing through the doors of the small café, shouting over his shoulder, “Keep the change for yourself!”

Angela willed her heart to stop beating so fast.

It was just an extraordinarily attractive customer. No big deal. She got those all the time. But something felt different about him. 

She just couldn’t place her finger on what.

She stared after him, clutching the money in her hands as she replayed his words in her head. She really liked the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

After the fourth time or so, she blinked herself out of her trance, reminding herself that despite his words, he might not ever see her again, and moved to keep the money in the register.

She opened the cashier register, looked down at the money in her hands, and gasped.

* * *

“And that was when I called you over. Turns out he gave me exactly seven dollars and twenty cents, plus a hundred dollars as a tip,” Angela somberly concluded, to Amélie’s amusement. 

“Huh.” The other woman smiled, cocking her head to the side, golden eyes glittering as she leant on the counter. “I still have no clue _whatsoever_ why you’re so riled up about this.” 

Angela stared at Amélie, who shrugged. “What? This is great for you.”

Angela gestured. “Elaborate.”

“You met someone you find attractive. They found you attractive too. You got a hundred dollars because they found you attractive. Simple.”

Angela held up a hand. “Wait. We aren’t sure he found me attractive.” 

Amélie snorted. “Please. You with your golden hair, your blue eyes, and that intelligent spark you carry with you? He’d have to be a fool to not notice your beauty.” 

Angela’s cheeks coloured slightly, but she tried to keep a stoic face. “Thank you, but you’re my friend. You have to say this kind of stuff.”

She scoffed. “Since when was I your friend?” 

Angela rolled her eyes at her, making Amélie smile.

“I believe you’re just in denial, _cherie_. Think about how he reacted. He’s clearly enamoured.” She pushed herself off the counter and sauntered to the door. “If you need me, I’ll be in the back.” 

The door clicked shut behind her, leaving Angela alone once again with her thoughts.

It was a weekday afternoon, which explained why business was slower than usual. 

As customers trickled in occasionally, Angela served them on autopilot, leaving her mind to ponder over this peculiar situation she was in. 

Would it be wrong if she kept it? After all, she didn’t do anything in particular to earn it, and perhaps he didn’t mean to give her the money? After all, he was in a hurry. He could’ve given it to her by mistake, right?

Angela shook her head at herself. No, he gave her extra on purpose. Why else would he give her the exact amount he owed and then some? Additionally, he had explicitly told her to keep the change. For herself, too.

Well, there didn’t seem to be anything she could do at the moment. She decided to keep the money for now, but if she ever saw him again, she would return it to him.

Her mind returned to her conversation with Amélie.

_You got a hundred dollars because they found you attractive._

_He’d have to be a fool to not notice your beauty._

_He’s clearly enamoured._

Angela wasn’t stupid. She knew she wasn’t ugly, but to call her beautiful seemed like a stretch in her own eyes. Her life was much too busy for her to worry about whether she was pretty or not, but she was fairly sure that after a long day of school, studying, and work, she didn’t look the best.

Not with the luggage beneath her eyes, her poor posture, and her unruly hair. 

Besides, she bet someone as attractive and (presumably) affluent as him saw attractive women by the dozens daily. Compared to the likes of models and actresses, she was nothing.

Just a normal student working her arse off to get a medical degree. 

Just a normal girl.

Just normal.

* * *

A few weeks passed before Angela saw him again, and by then, she had fully taken back her previous statement of her work life being a piece of cake.

It was a Friday night, and she was just about ready to collapse. After lectures upon lectures and tests coming up that she hadn’t studied for yet, she still had to clock in for her usual shift. 

Part of her wanted to just go home, but the pay was decent and she actually kind of enjoyed it. Making the drinks were relaxing and therapeutic, in a way, but just moving around made her feet ache and talking to customers in a cordial tone made her head hurt.

Especially customers who just couldn’t understand simple English, and customers who didn’t see her as a human being.

But it’s like they say, the customer is always right. There was nothing she could do when some customer threw a fit, but to try her best to appease them and quell their anger.

Just like right then, when this customer kept insisting that she wanted a chocolate chip muffin and it was _completely unacceptable_ that they had sold out, even though it was nearing the end of the day and they were all beginning to clock out.

Clearing up an dirty table, Angela occasionally glanced up, keeping an eye on Amélie’s stoic expression as the Frenchwoman dictated in perfect English that _she was very sorry, but they were closing soon and thus couldn’t make a new batch of muffins right now_.

Business was slowing to a close, with most customers getting ready to leave for home, and those queuing just there for takeaway snacks.

There was a small line that had formed behind her, some of them on their phones, but all of them keeping silent as they minded their own business and kept their displeasure to themselves as they waited for her to finish.

Angela nearly dropped a tray as the middle-aged lady shrieked her displeasure and cut through the buzzing ambience of the coffeeshop, and winced at how Amélie’s eye gave an almost-imperceptible, but solid twitch.

As she raged on, Amélie cast a look at Angela that screamed _I’m so fucking done, please save me_ (Angela could practically hear her saying it in that deadpan way of hers), and Angela decided to put down her bag and make her way over to where the one-sided argument was happening. 

Hopefully she could defuse the situation, try to get her to leave. She’d always been slightly better at dealing with patrons instead of Amélie. If this went well, she could have her out of here in no time, and Angela could get back home and start mugging for her upcoming tests.

As she dragged herself across the shop (in her defence, her feet hurt and it wasn’t like the two of them were going to go anywhere in the extra time it took her to reach them — the customer was somehow _still_ raving), she pondered her current situation absentmindedly. She could’ve gone for another part-time job. One that didn’t require her to deal with people like this. 

Oh, to be in the throes of regret.

(She had half a mind Amélie was thinking the exact same thing.)

But just as she reached the counter ready to plead with the customer to leave, already resigned to her misfortune, a cheeky yet sharp voice cut through the rambling.

“Would you mind shutting the _fuck_ up and leaving?”

Angela’s eyes darted to the source of the noise, only to see _him._

He was wearing what looked to be a thick, leaf-green hoodie, a pair of branded trackpants, and Angela couldn’t see his shoes, but she was willingly to bet they were expensive and designer, what with him being rich and all. His hair looked wet, like he’d showered before coming here, and fell loosely in raven locks. A pair of expensive-looking headphones was hung around his neck.

A charming grin was plastered on his face, and his eyes twinkled with mirth. He looked almost cherubic, and it was hard to believe the words that were just spoken had come out of his mouth. 

` i live for platonic mercymaker hhhhhh  
planned this out like the start of monica and pete r/s from friends in that angela tries to give him back his cash money and it slowly develops into dating UwU`


	15. kacchako a/b/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 12/3/20  
> last updated 10/5/20  
> would’ve been my first a/b/o fic if i ever finished it ahaha  
> just a typical Oh No Omega Goes Into Heat And Alpha Is Conveniently There kind of fic

She was on the gym floor when it hit.

Uraraka Ochako had always been a responsible omega — she always made sure she took her suppressants, she always checked when her next cycle was, and she always tried her best to be careful and considerate around other omegas in heat and alphas in rut so they wouldn’t accidentally set her off too.

But of course, the _one_ day she happened to get her heat unexpectedly was the same day she was fresh out of her stash of suppressants.

It wasn’t even due for the next week, and her cycles were pretty regular, so there was absolutely no reason for her heat to arrive this early. She thought she would’ve enough time to get her suppressants by this Friday.

Apparently not.

This morning had been completely normal too — no sign of the usual symptoms she got; stomach pains, headaches, muscle aches, none. This came completely out of nowhere.

The whole class had been paired up and made to spar as a warm up for more strenuous activities later on, and as luck would have it, she was paired up with Bakugou Katsuki. 

Who was currently pinning her down.

She felt just a hint of wetness between her thighs, and just had enough time to think _oh no_ before her vision clouded over with a haze she hadn’t experienced in a while, not since she was accepted into UA.

Everything was too much; the cold sweat on her neck, the insane amount of body heat Bakugou was emitting, the weight that hung just so tantalisingly above her… She couldn’t help it, letting out a soft whine that let just about everyone know that _yes, there was an omega, and yes, she was going into heat._

Her sense of smell sharpened, the scents of her classmates that were usually just in the background rushed to the very forefront of her mind — all the different scents of alpha, omega and beta weaving together deliciously — and she could smell how her scent changed, permeating the air thickly, only adding to the mixture of scents that made her thighs clench and her eyes shut tightly.

Her heart rate was going a mile a minute, and vaguely, she could make out shouts of surprise around her and Deku yelling her name — 

But all she could focus on was Bakugou. 

Huh.

He smelt like caramel and strawberries. 

Later on, she would ponder upon the fact that he smelt sweet, unlike the other alphas, and although he smelt like a candy store, it was somehow still overwhelmingly masculine.

But right now, the only thing she could think of was the fact that it reminded her of a dessert she loved when she was a kid, but her parents couldn’t afford to buy it for her often, so she only had it once a year, on her birthday. The shot of pleasant nostalgia only served to contribute to the rising heat thrumming in her veins.

His eyes were the colour of blood, and his pupils were dilated so much she could see her reflection in them.


	16. kiribaku childhood au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> created 11/5/20 last updated 11/5/20  
> honestly i just had no ideas or inspiration for this + i came up w it during my midyear exam period so uhh it just never went anywhere and i’d like to be absolved of it

Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijirou have always been constants in each other’s lives.

There’s no question about it. 

The Bakugous and Kirishimas were close friends, and it was taken as a blessing that both their firstborns were born the same year.

They were inseparable.

At age 1, Katsuki wouldn’t stop crying until a gurgling Eijirou was put in the same crib as him.

At age 2, the Kirishimas had been delighted to hear Eijirou speak his first word - ‘cat’. Katsuki’s was ‘ei’.

At age 3, Katsuki tried his best to encourage Eijirou’s first steps through a series of incoherent babbling that consisted mostly of “ei” and “walk” repeated over and over again in a serious tone.

At age 4,


End file.
